


Burned by the fires of Hell

by immortal_meta



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Doom, Doom Eternal, Doom Slayer - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Hell, Homoerotic undertone, Icon of Sin mention, M/M, Samuel Hayden - Freeform, The Marauder, Vega - Freeform, Violence, mutual understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_meta/pseuds/immortal_meta
Summary: The Doom Slayer is regaining his mindand anticipating his next encounterwith The Marauder.
Relationships: Doom Slayer/Marauder
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Burned by the fires of Hell

The last battle with the Marauder arose ; right before The Slayer's ultimate task - the destruction of the Icon of Sin.  
He had in fact looked forward to this moment.  
In the latest years of his crusade against Hell and its sinister spawns, he had ripped through them like a sword through pig fat. His every move had perfected. His every shot was successful. His strikes deformed and his bullets devastated the gruesome creatures he sought to bring to extinction.  
His task had gotten so unchallenging. 

But then he arrived. The Marauder.  
His armour alike. His body..alike. He spoke. The Slayer had longed for hearing his voice again, as only the horrific screeching and screaming of the demons getting torn to pieces by him, and the occasional tip from VEGA or Samuel, rung in his ears. And of course the now beheaded Hell Priests and the Khan Maykr too. That's in the past.

The Marauder had left an impression on the Slayer. Not particularly a good one. But he did. For the first time in millenniums something had stuck with him. Unusual.  
Even though he's a demon, and that's what Doomguy's entire goal to exterminate is, he evoked in the man some sort of emotion. Something besides the anger, already destroyed his every other sense.  
Something he hadn't experienced in centuries. The Seraphim's gift was inevitably also a curse, and he had realised that.

He felt. He felt his memories come back to him. A glimpse of clarity started hopping in his mind. His mind, fogged almost beyond repair, with eternally blazing rage.  
His memories of interaction with people. Beings of humanity. He loved everything about them. That's what motivated him to undergo everything he had undergone.  
His life had no meaning outside of his supreme target and objective. He had no active emotional response anymore. If it wasn't for his constant asisstants, and his interaction with the Earth's broadcasts and hologram speakers, he would have already forgotten the language concept.  
Evoking feelings in an entity only purposed to destroy, is a near-impossible thing to do.  
That is why the Slayer could actually experience something resembling emotions only when he crossed ways with him. The Marauder. His grunts were human. Close to his own. Even though their interaction only ever began and ended with brutal combat exchanges, hope had started to surface in the Slayer's mind. He had noticed and tried to surpress that.  
Not with his entire willpower. He knew.


End file.
